<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Besos confusos by Lybra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960692">Besos confusos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra'>Lybra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, fic tobidei number 300 mwahahaha, mentioned kakuhidan, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito no es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Lo es Pein, y él es un fiel seguidor del plan de Nagato. Por eso y por cierto terrorista, su máscara se cae todos los días un poco más.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara &amp; Tobi (Naruto), Deidara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Besos confusos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo cambió la vez que, luego de esas semanas intensas de placer descontrolado, acabaron el clímax con un beso en los labios.</p><p>Un solo beso quizás no es suficiente para asustarse, pero Deidara y Tobi se besaron desafiando a los relojes, cuando ya hacía mucho el terrorista se lo había quitado de su cavidad. No dijeron nada cuando se separaron en silencio; hacía tiempo que Tobi no volvía a su futón por las noches.</p><p>Esa noche fue igual en la costumbre, pero diferente en el contenido. Obito se giró dándole la espalda, obligándose sin éxito a volver a su futón. Silencioso y diligente, Deidara se arropó y con ello a ambos, pegando su espalda desnuda a la del moreno. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y aunque les costó conciliar el sueño, el ya muy conocido calor corporal del otro acabó por llevarles al mundo de los sueños.</p><p>El día siguiente fue diferente por primera vez. Desayunaron en silencio y no se quejaron cuando tuvieron que asistir a la reunión mensual con Pein. Pelearon más de la cuenta con Hidan, se hicieron un par de bromas cuando estuvieron solos camino a la habitación para prepararse para su próxima misión.</p><p>Obito se quedó en silencio en una esquina, esperando a que su senpai comenzara a pedirle que le alcanzara materiales como siempre ocurría antes de salir.</p><p>Pero Deidara lo estaba haciendo todo él solo, y esa acción que pretendía desligarlo sólo incomodó más al enmascarado.</p><p>Se acercó en un impulso y estiró la mano para alcanzarle una arcilla que nunca llegó a destino. Deidara se giró y quedó a centímetros de su rostro, conteniendo el aire. A Tobi se le estaba haciendo costumbre estar desenmascarado en su presencia, y él ya no podía negarse lo mucho que le gustaba.</p><p>Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, un pequeño beso se dejó oír.</p><p>Deidara lo miró confundido antes de volver a sus tareas, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación. Y Obito le contempló asustado, olvidando recurrir a su máscara para tapar su expresión.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Volvieron a besarse de improviso en la vuelta de su misión, la máscara cayendo entre las raíces de un frondoso bosque.</p><p>Normalmente en los bosques, Deidara gustaba de tomar la iniciativa deteniendo a su compañero para arrodillarse y mamársela con sus tres lenguas.</p><p>Como era costumbre, Deidara decidió arrodillarse, pero fue detenido en silencio por su discípulo. Estaba a punto de indagar cuando vio a Tobi correrle la mirada, el rostro rojo de sangre en sus mejillas.</p><p>En ese instante, Deidara no quiso enterarse de nada por ese día.</p><p>Las bromas de Tobi volvieron al cabo de un tiempo para animar el ambiente, y su senpai le siguió la corriente para distraerse del por qué Tobi se habría negado al sexo después de aquel beso mudamente coordinado que se dieron en el bosque.</p><p>Obito habló de estupideces hasta la vuelta a la guarida, hasta secarse la lengua, intentando escaparle al asunto de por qué los labios de su senpai eran tan suaves, de por qué le gustaban tanto. Besarlos, sentirlos, humedecerles los suyos siempre secos.</p><p>Después de entregar el reporte de su espionaje a Zetsu, comieron y era la hora de dormir. El silencio comenzaba a instalarse incómodo de nuevo, y Obito decidió deshacer su error en el bosque, quitándose la máscara y atrayendo a Deidara por la cintura.</p><p>El joven le respondió más rápido que nunca, y rápidos fueron los dos en descargar su deseo varias veces procurando olvidarse de los besos confusos.</p><p>Pero para que la incomodidad no volviera, quizás lo mejor era que Tobi dejara de quedarse en el futón de su senpai. Obito se levantó luego de descansar unos minutos y antes de que el sueño le secuestrara, pero apenas estuvo de pie alejándose del caliente futón se arrepintió. Fingió buscar algo, y en un rincón de la habitación encontró su cada vez más olvidada máscara.</p><p>–Creí que la había perdido– comentó con una risilla nerviosa, mientras volvía al futón del terrorista como un perro encuentra su hogar de vuelta.</p><p>Se sintió estúpido cuando Deidara le dio la espalda, disponiéndose a dormir. Después de todo, quizás sí debía volverse a su futón.</p><p>Deidara se volteó de improviso, quedando ambos cara a cara.</p><p>–Cada vez es más en vano que la uses, hm– sonrió mientras le sacaba la máscara espiralada y se la colocaba en la cabeza como un ridículo sombrero.</p><p>Obito falló en morderse su sonrisa.</p><p>–Senpai, así no se usa.</p><p>–Te he dicho que no me corrijas– dejó la máscara en el suelo y se acercó un poco a Tobi, quien lo recibió en un abrazo torpe –. Esta noche nevará– comentó por decir alguna excusa que justificara su acercamiento.</p><p>Obito sonrió y le besó, en la coronilla, en la frente.</p><p>Enseguida las cejas rubicundas se alzaban hacia él, fruncidas una vez más por su causa.</p><p>Deidara lo besó. Y cuando Obito le respondió, sorprendió al artista una vez más al demostrarle que, después de esos extraños besos, Tobi definitivamente no quería sexo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los pies son la parte más inconsciente del cuerpo. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, acostumbrados cada vez más a amanecer juntos, sus pies desnudos jugando todo el tiempo hasta que decidían levantarse. Como en ese momento.</p><p>Los pies de Deidara extrañaron los de Tobi cuando éste tuvo que levantarse.</p><p>–Senpai, ¿dónde pusiste mi máscara?– Tobi buscaba por todos lados, ya casi olvidado de usar el sharingan.</p><p>Después de todo, le dolería mucho si Deidara le odiara. Ni siquiera el mundo perfecto sin guerras que le había prometido Pein sería suficiente si su senpai no volvía a dirigirle la palabra por culpa de su maldita sangre, o si no volvían a hacerlo, o si no volvía a besar esos…</p><p>–Cuida tú de tus cosas. De todos modos, ya te he dicho que es prácticamente en vano que la uses, hm.</p><p>–Senpai, Tobi no quiere que los otros lo vean.</p><p>–¿Por qué no? No eres feo y ya me he acostumbrado más a verte sin ella que con ella, hm– lanzó sin pensar mientras se ataba la media cola de caballo.</p><p>Se miraron sorprendidos al cabo de un rato.</p><p>–Oh, Tobi, ¡idiota!– lo reprendió el rubio antes de tomarle la cara de bobo y plantarle un beso en la boca.</p><p>Obito sonrió como un imbécil, mientras Deidara comenzaba a sentir el peso de la ansiedad por lo que acababa de hacer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No es más que una coquetería normal extendida de forma… extraña, hm".</em>
</p><p>Las explicaciones le estaban costando cada vez más. Boca abajo en el piso de la habitación, Deidara intentaba esculpir algo que fuera decente y no acabara en extrañas espirales. Destruyó lo que estaba haciendo por enésima vez, volvió a amasar la arcilla contra la madera.</p><p>Obito entró a la habitación y como siempre, se sacó enseguida la máscara que cada vez quería portar menos. Ojalá Pein lograra su cometido lo más pronto posible, para poder pasear libremente por allí con Deidara sin tener que ocultarse de Konoha.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. La cabeza se le despejó apenas se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba esculpiendo boca abajo, con unas cortas calzas negras de entrenamiento.</p><p>Calzas negras, apretando todo de ese trasero que le encantaba, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.</p><p>En un segundo tenía la cabeza moviéndola frenéticamente contra las nalgas, que apretaba con fuerza. Deidara soltó una exclamación, y se giró colorado preguntándole qué hacía mientras rompía sin querer su intento de escultura.</p><p>–Submarino, senpai– le respondió el hombre de las cicatrices antes de volver a hundir su cara en el culo de Deidara, volviendo a sacudir su cabeza y haciendo ruido con la boca.</p><p>Deidara se largó a reír mientras comenzaba a despertársele una erección, pero la risa le seguía ganando.</p><p>–¡Tobi… tonto!– exclamó sin aire mientras el moreno seguía en su peculiar tarea.</p><p>–Tobi encontró algo mejor con que taparse la cara.</p><p>Deidara procuró concentrarse, cerrando los ojos. Empezó a arquear su cintura para tratar de ponerse en cuatro patas.</p><p>–Al final, ves que yo tenía razón, hm– le dio un empujón con su culo, disfrutando el rostro de placer embobado de Tobi –. La máscara no te sienta para nada, hm.</p><p>Obito lo dio vuelta, posicionándose contra sus piernas para ir directo a sus labios.</p><p>Se detuvo justo a tiempo, cambiando de dirección hacia su pecho. Oyó el suspiro de Deidara.</p><p>–Senpai siempre tiene razón– y esa vez, procuraría no distraerse con besos eternos.</p><p>Eso se dijo, antes de que su cabeza fuera firmemente sujetada por un Deidara que no estaba pensando lo mismo acerca de los besos tiernos que cada vez necesitaba más de aquellos labios rotos.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hidan y Kakuzu estaban muertos. Hidan y Kakuzu eran amantes, todo el mundo lo sabía en Akatsuki. Hidan y Kakuzu no pudieron contra Konoha, el maldito de Kakashi y el jinchūriki del kyūbi.</p><p>Hidan y Kakuzu no pudieron ver juntos el final del camino.</p><p>Esa fue la noticia con la que se amanecieron la semana siguiente. Luego de la reunión con menos miembros, los pensamientos comenzaban a calar profundo en sus mentes.</p><p>Intercambiaron miradas y apenas un comentario sobre la sorpresiva indestructibilidad de esos dos. Deidara recurrió a su filosofía de lo efímero para explicarlo.</p><p>–Nada puede durar para siempre. Ni siquiera jutsu que persiguen la inmortalidad. Recuerda qué le pasó a Sasori y aprende, Tobi– intentó tranquilizarlo, pero más que nada, tranquilizarse.</p><p>El moreno no respondió de inmediato, jugueteando con las líneas de su máscara otra vez en mano.</p><p>Sentía la enorme necesidad de contarle quién era. ¿Cómo hubiese imaginado él que los inmortales iban a ser derrotados por unos adolescentes y su antiguo compañero de la infancia? Por mucho que estuviera Kakashi en el combo, quizás la fuerza militar de Konoha había crecido más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar. O peor aún, quizás Kakashi habría logrado dominar el kamui como él mismo.</p><p>Suspiró, preguntándose cómo hacerlo sin que Deidara los hiciera volar a todos al ver el sharingan. Cabía una posibilidad de que no lo hiciera, si le presentaba las cosas de un modo agradable.</p><p>–¡Senpai, senpai, mire esto!– interrumpió el sombrío humor de Deidara tomándole una de las manos.</p><p>Cerró su ojo único y activó su sharingan. Deidara ahogó una exclamación, al ver que su mano atravesaba el cuerpo de Tobi.</p><p>–Tobi, ¿qué es esto?– susurró, en una alerta fascinada.</p><p>Bien, ya tenía su atención.</p><p>Antes de que Deidara intentara retirar su brazo, lo fue jalando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Y justo cuando lo tuvo a la altura de su entrepierna, corrió un poco la mano de Deidara y materializó esa parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>La mano de Deidara estaba dentro de sus calzoncillos.</p><p>–Tobi, qué…– y aunque le horrorizaba un poco, se echó a reír a carcajadas al comprender el jutsu de su compañero y la extraña forma en la que se le ocurrió presentárselo.</p><p>Obito sonrió un poco avergonzado, y rio también cuando la lengua de la mano humedeció sus testículos. Suficiente por el momento, fue lo que decidió al sacar la mano de Deidara y acomodarse la ropa.</p><p>–Quería que supieras cuál es mi jutsu y cómo no tiene nada que ver con la inmortalidad– comentó, apretando mucho su ojo. Cuando lo abriera, no habría marcha atrás.</p><p>Deidara seguía pasmado, pero entusiasmado.</p><p>–Escúchame bien, tú, has guardado un jutsu así todo el tiempo… Con razón escapas a mis bombas, hm– comprendió, con una pizca de resentimiento.</p><p>Maldito afortunado bromista.</p><p>–Es muy poderoso.</p><p>–Deidara-senpai.</p><p>–¿Hm?</p><p>Obito abrió su ojo. La mirada curiosa de Deidara se volvió tan roja como el sharingan.</p><p>–Senpai, espere, ¿qué opina de mi jutsu?– Obito extendió sus manos enguantadas hacia él, pero no fue suficiente para contrarrestar la velocidad de las manos de Deidara.</p><p>–¡KATSU!</p><p>El humo y las malas caras del resto de Akatsuki no tardaron en hacer aparición.</p><p>Un impoluto Tobi caminaba desesperado detrás de un Deidara con el rostro lleno de tizna y los cabellos erizados.</p><p>–Senpai, por favor– tosió.</p><p>–¡Katsu!</p><p>Otra explosión.</p><p>–¡Me explicas esto!– se escuchó el aullido entre toses de Deidara, quien finalmente apareció caminando inquieto por su sendero de destrucción, preguntándose entre hacer una tercera bomba o escuchar al moreno que corría detrás suyo.</p><p>–¡Quería explicártelo! ¡Por eso te mostré mi técnica estrella!</p><p>–¡Voy a matarte, hm!</p><p>Entre la espesa humareda, sólo un par de sharingan distinguieron el particular diseño de mangekyo de la persona que le ayudó a exterminar a su clan. Itachi aguardó en silencio, ignorando las quejas de su compañero de equipo, esperando encontrar mayor información de ese tipo que le pudiera servir a Sasuke.</p><p>Deidara se seguía alejando de la semidestrozada guarida de Akatsuki, en cierto modo instintivamente para evitar que Pein apareciera y le echara las broncas.</p><p>–Deidara-senpai, por favor– Obito corrió detrás de él, poniéndosele enfrente como un perro juguetón que no te deja avanzar –. Sólo tengo un ojito– juntó sus manos en una expresión de ruego que, para malas noticias del rubio, se le figuró adorable.</p><p>Tal como a Obito le parecía adorable cada vez que la nariz y los pómulos de Deidara se volvían negros producto de sus arranques de ira.</p><p>–Mira– le alzó un dedo índice a la cara, buscando un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte –. Ningún sharingan se me ríe de nuevo a la cara, ¿me entendiste?</p><p>–¡No quería reírme senpai! ¡Quería que lo supieras todo de mí!</p><p>Las cejas de Deidara se movieron un instante.</p><p>–¿Qué tengo que saber? Que eres un mugroso con ojo bendecido– ajustó su mirilla, estudiándolo con intensidad en busca de genjutsu.</p><p>–Senpai, me siento mal por lo que les pasó a Hidan y a Kakuzu. No quiero que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo– se apresuró Obito, sin atreverse todavía a tocarlo –. Por eso quería que supieras todo de mí.</p><p>Deidara lo observó escéptico.</p><p>–Con razón no entiendes de arte, hm– siguió examinándole el extraño patrón, se veía diferente al de Itachi, pero claramente era un sharingan.</p><p>–Senpai.</p><p>–Si quieres que no lo explote todo hasta chamuscarte definitivamente el culo, vas a poner esto a mi disposición– Deidara se le lanzó encima, abriéndole el ojo con los dedos para estudiarlo en detenimiento.</p><p>–Lo que usted diga… ¡Agck!– gritó mientras Deidara le pellizcaba con maldad debajo del ojo, llevándose las manos a la cara.</p><p>–No te volverás a burlar de mí nunca más, hm– Deidara gritó y lo amenazó, tironeándole de la oreja con fuerza brutal.</p><p>–¡Senpai, por favor! ¡No me estaba burlando!</p><p>–¡Mejor cállate o te lanzo un C-4 en los pantalones!</p><p>Obito ocultó su risa encogiéndose bajo el dolor, sin importarle cómo el resto de Akatsuki le conocía el rostro.</p><p>Por su parte, Deidara les ignoraba, apretando la oreja de su discípulo.</p><p>–Senpai, no quiero que nos pase lo que a Hidan y a Kakuzu– repitió Obito, volviendo a lo que le preocupaba.</p><p>Deidara por fin sopesó la inquietud del otro.</p><p>–Idiota, eso puede pasarle a cualquier shinobi, hm.</p><p>–No si conocemos todo del otro. Podríamos evitarlo al menos– Tobi sonaba de verdad esperanzado, y algo en el corazón de Deidara se encogió –. Te enseñaré todo de mi técnica para que no nos suceda.</p><p>–¡Y también los secretos del sharingan!– exclamó Deidara.</p><p>–¡Claro que sí, senpai!</p><p>Lejos a la distancia, Kisame se largó a reír de un Itachi que se golpeaba la frente con una mano.</p><p>–Pero senpai– se repetiría –. No quiero que nos pase…</p><p>–Suficiente, Tobi– Deidara lo soltó, recordando al combo zombi.</p><p>Se tomó los brazos por los codos, caminando hacia las afueras. Obito no podía despegar su mirada del desastroso cabello.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Enamórate de mí, senpai".</em></p><p>–Tobi, ven aquí– lo llamó con severidad, en las lindes del bosquecillo que rodeaba al territorio de Akatsuki.</p><p>Obito acudió enseguida.</p><p>–Olvídate de lo de Kakuzu y Hidan, ¿entiendes?– aunque intentaba ser rígido, la preocupación en sus ojos fue visible para su compañero.</p><p>Obito se atrevió a alzar una mano, limpiándole con el pulgar enguantado un poco de la tizna de la nariz.</p><p>Deidara no lo interrumpió.</p><p>–Somos nukenin y su caída no debe afectarnos, hm.</p><p>Obito comenzó a limpiarlo con ambos pulgares, sonriendo enternecido.</p><p>–Tobi– le llamó la atención.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Enamórate como no lo hizo Rin".</em></p><p>–Senpai, no quiero que acabemos así– insistió.</p><p>–Incluso si así fuera, caeríamos juntos– suspiró Deidara, antes de darse cuenta del alcance de sus palabras –. Digo…</p><p>Su balbuceo fue cortado por un beso del moreno.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Ámame como yo lo hago".</em></p><p>Se separó brevemente de él, Deidara observando los restos de tizna ahora en la nariz de Tobi.</p><p>–Si es contigo, está bien. Pero si llegamos a viejos, mucho mejor– confesó Obito antes de volver a besarlo.</p><p>Y de nuevo, Deidara no profirió quejas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unas cuantas ideas viejas escritas al fin. Hasta el nombre del fic lo tenía, sin saber mucho qué tanto contendría además de lo obvio. Para este prompt pensé en que Obito simplemente no debería tener nunca la máscara, pero no me fue posible debido a los plots viejos. Por eso acabó convertido en un mero Akatsuki, confiando ciegamente en Pein. Aunque siempre que acaba con su senpai, en mis fics quiere cambiar su vida. Los amo. El próximo prompt vendrá el miércoles 14. ¿Sobre qué escribiré? Además de lemon, claro.</p><p>PD: soy el 300! Tengo el fic número 300 del obidei en AO3! Wiiiii jajajaja 🎊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>